When Good Plans Go Bad ish!
by Sgate2001
Summary: Sam has a plan but it doesn't go quite as well as she hoped! SamJanet Femslash


When good plans go bad…ish!

She had a plan.

She was the world's leading astrophysicist, a certain amount of anal organisation and structured methodology was assumed so, of course, she had a plan. However, this plan would never make it into any official reports. Oh no, this was a private plan, a special plan…this, was a plan of seduction.

Janet stumbled wearily into her office, threw her paperwork onto the desk and dejectedly shut the door behind her.

She'd had a bad day.

Being the CMO at the most top secret base in the world had its good days, sure. It's hard not to feel good about your job when you can go home, put your feet up, and say "Today I helped save the world from certain doom!" But, today was not one of those days. Today was one of those days where the world just conspired against her and nothing seemed to click.

The crowning glory of the 'Day from Hell' finally occurred when she returned to her office after lunch. Sam had promised she would have a report she needed finished, and waiting on her desk when she returned back to her office to continue her war on paperwork. She couldn't see it. She snapped. Janet let out a growl and nearly stomped her way to the blonde's lab. When she arrived Sam's welcome halted before the words had even formed in her mouth as Janet began her tirade.

"I can't believe you would do this! Not you, you're supposed to be my friend. Was it too hard, eh? It was only an incident report, that's it; it wasn't as if you had to write an essay. He fell, sprained his ankle and bruised his hands. If you really wanted to you could've added that he broke his glasses! Seriously, not that hard! I know you get lost in your own little world in here and sometimes days will pass before you even think to pop your head out and check that the sky is still up there, but there are other people on this planet other than yourself you know, other people that rely on you for things, like to get your reports done on time. I can't believe you Samantha. It really surprises me that you could be so thoughtless. Have the report on my desk before the end of the day, if you think you can manage it that is." With that, she stormed out of the lab and Sam watched her stride with determination back in the direction of her office.

After she was gone, Sam let out the breath she'd been holding since Janet had entered. 'Wow' thought the blonde, 'she's having one hell of a bad day'. Sam questioned whether she should go after her friend and attempt to get her to calm down, or even, if she should still go ahead with her plan. With Janet in this state she didn't rate her chances of a successful mission very high.

When Dr. Fraiser slammed her door like that they knew not to disturb her. Let's be honest, it wouldn't take a genius to work that out. Some of her staff had found out the hard way, and it had even become a sort of initiation for some of the newer members of the team. If they had arrived after she had made it to her office they were none the wiser and sometimes the Doctor needed disturbing for official business and who better to send in than the newbie? Admittedly they were never quite the same after they came out, but some might say it was character building, other's would say cruel, either way, it was funny…for everyone else at least!

So after Janet had slammed her door and muttered a few unsavoury expletives all the way to her chair she sat down and exhaled a huge sigh. Suddenly, a flashing icon in the corner of the computer screen caught her attention. She grabbed her mouse and hovered over the demanding letter-shaped button whereupon a "1 new mail" message popped up. She clicked it.

When the mail opened she looked at it with horror, she could feel the blood drain from her face and ran her hand through her hair. Finally, she placed her forehead on the desk but she would not cry, despite how much she wanted to, she would not break down here, at work.

After a few deep breaths she looked up and the incident report that Sam had sent her at, she checked the time stamp, 11:22 am, was staring back at her. Janet knew she had to make it up to her friend, when she thought of how she'd just treated her it made her sick. Regardless of how much her day had mimicked a nuclear meltdown she should never had treated her best friend like that, never.

Janet immediately left her office with a new mission, and it was all about damage control! She set off in search for the one substance she knew Sam would even forgive the Goa'uld for, well ok maybe not them, but it would certainly work for her. When she arrived at the commissary she grabbed two bowls of the blue substance and headed straight back to her office, all the while thinking of what she was going to say to the blonde. She deposited the bowls of jelly on her desk. Turning to exit again, she paused, holding the door handle, and considered the situation. Could she really just waltz back in there not ten minutes after she had screamed at her friend for something that she didn't do? She nodded to herself, of course she could, right?

Janet knocked and peaked her head around the door, "Can I come in?"

'So she found the email then' thought the blonde. "Of course, but you didn't seem to need an invite before," came the smiling reply.

Janet waved a piece of white paper towel that she had grabbed on her way out of the infirmary before she fully entered the lab. She stared at the floor and uttered her feeble apology, "Um…I'm sorry." Her temper and fury from before had vanished in light of her assault on her friend and now she was just left embarrassed, ashamed and exhausted, all of which Sam could clearly see.

"I know you are. I take it you found the email, the one I sent to you a full hour before lunch?" She smirked, it was almost like Janet was a small child apologising for breaking something.

Janet nodded, but her eyes remained downcast. "I just don't know what to say, there is no excuse for my outburst, none whatsoever."

"Especially when you add in the fact that I'm your superior officer," the smirk remained firmly in place but at that last comment Janet's head snapped up.

"It's not funny, I was rude and it was uncalled for," she glared at the other woman who was now laughing at her. "Stop it, I'm having a bad day. You're not allowed to pick on me." Now she was whining like a child.

"But you're allowed to yell at me?" Sam shot back.

Janet sighed, "No, but I did get you something to make up for it."

"Really? Where?" Sam's interest had been officially piqued.

"It's back in my office, I didn't want to bring it down here for fear of it being used as a missile heading in my direction."

Sam gasped and held her right hand to her chest in an overly dramatic fashion, "Oh, I would never do such a thing!" Both knew differently however. There had been a previous birthday incident filled with fun, frivolity and more importantly food fighting.

Janet sighed and shook her head, "Follow me?" she requested as she turned her back to Sam and began to walk out of the door.

"Anywhere," came the softly whispered response as the blonde moved to trail the doctor.

Janet halted briefly at the softly worded confession causing Sam to nearly run into her back. After a heartbeats hesitation she continued on her way out the door with a smirking astrophysicist hot on her heels.

So, after a short walk up the dreary grey corridor, with Sam admiring the view all the way, they reached the lifts. Janet entered first and Sam followed, all the while gazing unashamedly at Janet's body. She leaned back casually against the wall and looked the other woman dead in the eye with her head slightly tilted to the right and a playful smirk on her face, and just stared.

A bolt of electricity stuck Janet right in her gut.

After having a few seconds to recover she returned the stare full force and asked the obvious question, "What?"

The blonde never replied, instead, she walked out of the lift doors that had just opened, leaving Janet to wonder what all that had been about and to scurry along behind her impossibly long legged friend, trying to catch up.

Sam made a deliberate effort to slow down so that they could both enter the infirmary at the same time, and when they did, they were met with hushed voices and whispering. She decided to ignore them and continued toward Janet's office, as did the doctor herself, except she allowed herself the time to glare at her staff. You could hardly blame them though. Within the last half an hour they watched their boss go from slamming the door and cursing death upon anyone who dared enter, to running around like a maniac carrying blue jelly, and finally ending up with a smile on her face and pretending like none of the events of the day, stress included, had ever happened.

Sam let Janet enter first; it was her surprise after all. The shorter woman jumped in front of her delicious peace-offering, turning to face Sam. "Now I know you may think this is silly, but I though that it was important that I got the perfect thing to say how sorry I was for the 'incident' earlier…"

"And so you chose?"

Janet moved to reveal the glistening dessert.

Sam's face spilt into a huge grin, she sighed and looked at Janet, "Yep, perfect." Janet smiled in response.

They took their respective seats and started to tuck in to their jellies when Sam looked up, "Why don't you come over tonight? I know Cassie is staying at her friends so it will give us some alone time." She let that statement hang in the air whilst she took another bite of her treat. Janet looked across at the other woman contemplating all the meanings of what she had just said. After swallowing Sam continued, "That way you can tell me why your day was bad enough that you would attack me, your best friend, so badly that you needed to bring out the big guns," she gestured towards her next spoonful, "in order to make it up to me."

Janet didn't have a leg to stand on, she still felt so bad about her earlier behaviour she had no choice but to make it up to Sam and knew she'd rather do that in the comfort of Sam's home, than at work. It wasn't like she normally had to be forced into spending time with Sam, in fact, she quite enjoyed it. When she thought about it, she realised that they were spending more and more time together. She certainly didn't see that as a bad thing, in fact, quite the opposite, she loved the idea.

"Sure, you pick up dinner and I'll get the movies?"

"Sounds great!" Sam finished her jelly with a flourish and dropped her spoon into the bowl with a dull clunk and a satisfied grin. "That was just what I needed," she sighed, "but now I really must get back to work."

"Of course, sorry for unduly taking up so much of your time."

"Please, it was my pleasure, well not the yelling, I didn't care much for that." Sam took both empty bowls and made her way to the door but, just before she left, she turned around to face her friend, "In fact, thanks for the distraction and I'll see you tonight." She winked and then left.

Janet just chuckled to herself and started on the mound of paperwork that before had seemed insurmountable, but now, it was just the task that stood in the way of her evening with Sam. The previous feelings of dread and annoyance were now replaced with a giddy excitement and a playful exuberance. Janet shook her head, "How does she do that to me?" she asked aloud to her empty office. The only reply came from deep within the doctor herself, but it was so quiet that she couldn't hear it and so she continued with her paperwork and counted down the hours until her evening could begin.

Sam had cleaned, tidied and bathed in preparation for the evening's activities. The pizza she had ordered had just arrived and now the only thing missing was a certain devastatingly gorgeous Doctor. How she wished she could say that to her face.

A knock on her door disturbed her sullen musings and as she headed toward the door in question she gave herself a little motivational talk. 'Come on now, tonight is the night. You know she loves you, you just need to find out if she _loves_ you loves you. Not that hard, just…risky. But then I've saved countless worlds, countless times, and I'm the SGC's foremost expert in astrophysics. I'm brave and fearless, and apparently quite modest too.' She chuckled as she rounded the corner and put her hand on the lock. 'Just breathe, at the end of the day, it's just Janet.'

She opened the door and braced herself for her senses to be flooded with the essence of the woman she desired. She tried valiantly to prevent it, honest, she did, but she failed as she stood there with her mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Hi." Janet smiled sweetly at Sam and as the other woman's eyes scanned her outfit she followed them down her own body. "I decided to get a bit dressed up, I thought it would make me feel better and I was right."

Sam stood there waiting for her brain to stop floating around on cloud nine and decide to kick in again so it would rejoin the rest of her body in making a fool out of itself with the woman who she was supposed to be seducing, I mean, she had a plan and everything!

Janet, to her credit just waited patiently…on the doorstep. "Sooo," she raised her eyebrows in questioningly, "can I come in?"

That did it, she landed with a thud and managed to splutter her way through an apology. "Oh God…yeah, um…sorry," she moved out to the side and gestured with her arm, "Please, come in." 'Smooth Carter, really smooth!'

Janet smiled as she entered. "Oh, I'd recognise that smell anywhere, you got my favourite!"

Following the doctor as she headed towards the source of the smell Sam replied, "Of course, you're the one having a bad day and I thought pepperoni pizza was just the thing to help cheer you up. Besides, I'd expect nothing less if the roles were reversed." She added the last bit with a playful lilt to her voice.

The brunette grinned, "well, I'm glad you feel like that," she said as she placed the bag containing the movies she had selected on the side, "because we're having a romantic comedy night!"

Sam put on a mock horrified face, "You mean no-one gets blown up?"

"Well I don't want to spoil it for you but Patrick Swayze gets shot at the beginning, you'll just have to settle for that." She finished removing the films from the bag and continued to show Sam the selection.

Outwardly Sam was teasing, however, inwardly she couldn't be happier. A night filled with romance on the screen was exactly what she needed to help get Janet 'in the mood', in fact, she couldn't have planned it any better herself.

"Ok, so you sort out the pizza and I'll just go and wash my hands."

"Sure," Sam said as she grabbed two plates and opened the pizza box.

Janet stepped into the bathroom and suddenly her eyebrows rose to her hairline. She had to admit to herself, she was shocked. With her feet firmly rooted to the spot, she blinked a few times until finally the corners of her mouth began to pull upwards until a grin had formed.

She moved forward and picked up the object of her amusement, turning around she held it behind her back and headed out of the door calling "Ssaaamm?" She went into the kitchen carrying the muted yellow object, "Oh Sam, guess what I've just found in the bathroom…"

Sam blanched; she'd put it away after she was finished in the bath hadn't she? She didn't leave it out…"Err, what's that Janet?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"This."

"Crap!"

Deathly silence prevailed as they stood there staring at each other. One was waiting for an explanation and one was trying desperately to think of one that would leave her with at least a smidgen of dignity.

"It's not exactly what it looks like…" came the feeble reasoning from a crimson face.

Janet looked down at her hands and fondled the toy. It had protrusions in all the expected places; it was completely unmistakable!

"Really? So what is it then…**exactly**?" She was enjoying this way too much.

Sam held her hands up in defeat, "Ok fine, so maybe it is what it looks like. You know it's perfectly normal, there's nothing wrong with it. Besides, it has special significance."

Her friend's facial expression urged her to clarify...it was that raised left eyebrow that clinched it.

"It was a gift."

"Uh huh…"

"From someone that I loved." She hoped that would be enough, that Janet would just drop the interrogation and she could get back to her plan.

"It's faded, looks like it's quite old?" Janet urged her to continue.

So that was a no then…

"It is." She wasn't going down without a fight, so to speak.

Janet sighed; teasing Sam was no fun if she wasn't going to play along. "It's a duck Sam, you have a yellow rubber duck in your bathroom!"

Why couldn't she just drop it…"So?"

There was that eyebrow again.

She sighed, "My Mum gave it to me when I was a little girl, we always used to play with it together…it was kinda our thing. I found it in the loft after I moved in here, along with some other stuff Dad had kept. Sometimes when I have a bath I get him out and it reminds me of her. Sad and pathetic I know, but there you go. It's sort of a comfort thing I suppose." She lowered her head and looked anywhere other than the other woman's face.

Ok, she felt bad now. That wasn't quite the admission she had been expecting. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Sam honey, that's really sweet, not sad and not pathetic, just sweet…with maybe a little bit of cute thrown in for good measure." At least she got a glance and a hint of a smile for that, which alleviated the guilt she felt for making her friend confess something so personal. Damn her inquisitive nature. "You're right Sam, there's nothing wrong with it, in fact it shows me a side of you that I rarely get to see, an emotional and sentimental side. I like it."

That did it; she got a full-blown grin for that.

"Maybe we should go into the lounge and start the movie?" Janet asked as she was heading out the door.

'Ok, so maybe it wasn't so bad that she found Ronald Duck, this could actually work in my favour!' As she thought this, her mood began to change. She placed her precious memento on the work surface and left the kitchen, destined for the lounge, and armed with a smirk on her face.

The plan was back on…

The remnants of pizza and empty wine bottles are scattered across the room and two figures lay on the sofa, one lightly snoring and one less so. In fact Janet was just stirring as the credits were rolling but Sam remained undisturbed.

"Sam, wake up." Janet called from her end of the sofa as she began to straighten up.

"Hmmm…" Was all she could manage.

"Sam." She tried again as she started to stretch out the kinks from her cramped sleeping position.

As realisation dawned on Sam what had happened, she was less than pleased, "Damn, the plan..."

"What plan?" Janet inquired.

"Huh?" She'd forgotten that Janet was sat just there.

You said, 'Damn, the plan'?"

"I did?"

"Yes."

"When?" She furrowed her brow hoping to create disbelief about what they both know she'd just let slip.

"Just now." Janet wasn't stupid, sleepy yes, but not stupid.

"Oh, I must have thought I was still in a dream or something." She had to buy that, "Anyway, what time is it?"

Janet wasn't exactly convinced, but went with the very subtle change of subject and answered, "nearly 2 am."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I really should be going."

"Na uh, you're not going anywhere. I have a spare room and you are not driving this late."

"I didn't bring anything with me, I wasn't exactly planning on falling asleep here."

"It doesn't matter, you're still saying and you know that I'm right."

"Well…I don't know."

Sam decided to try a different tactic, "I have onion bagels." Sam looked at her hopefully but Janet didn't look convinced. "They have poppy seeds too, you can't get better than that!"

Janet chuckled and nodded, "Ok, ok, I'll stay."

"Excellent!" Sam crowed triumphantly, "Never underestimate the power of poppy seeds!"

As they were heading down the hallway Sam reached her doorway first, she stopped and turned to Janet. "You know, you could always stay with me, we never actually got the chance to talk about why your day was so bad, what with the falling asleep and everything." Sam was only half serious and knew she was pushing her luck, but it was worth a shot, right?

Janet didn't dismiss her idea straight away; in fact she seemed to be thinking it over. "You know, we never would have fallen asleep if we'd been watching Die Hard!"

Janet hit her lightly on her arm, "Yeah, yeah."

As Janet's arm fell away from Sam's the blonde caught her hand, looked into her eyes and when she spoke her voice had a pleading quality to it. "Stay with me."

Janet nodded, unsure of what was going on. "Ok." She followed the other woman into her room with their hands still joined.

Sam released Janet's hand and moved over to her dresser and removed an old t-shirt, "Here, you can sleep in this if you want. It should fit you like a dress anyway."

Just as Sam was heading into the en-site Janet called out, "thanks Sam."

"Don't worry about it, I did force you into staying after all."

It's funny though; Janet didn't feel like she'd been forced, in fact it felt right, like she was home or something. She shook her head, she was just being silly so she quickly got changed and slipped into bed.

After Sam returned from the bathroom she felt nervous, suffice it to say the plan hadn't turned out quite as well as she had planned it. The end result was the same, sure, she did have Janet in her bed after all. The fact that it wasn't in the throws of passion was a minor oversight, but one she planned to rectify. Her thoughts were disturbed by a loud yawn. 'In the morning, I'll talk to her in the morning…' and with that thought she turned off the light and fell into bed next to the already sleeping form of her friend. Her final thought was one of thanks because she was so tired that she could just fall asleep and not obsess about the fact that the nearly naked body of her heart's desire was laying mere inches away.

A blinding beam of light shone through the window and found it's way directly into Samantha Carter's eyes. At the unwelcome disruption from her slumber she rolled over to her left and turned her back to the cause of her distress. "I've already destroyed one sun, don't make me do it again!"

"Hmph?" came a muffled response.

Sam's eyes snapped open; she'd forgotten that there was another occupant in her bed. Now she remembered everything, and now she was definitely wide awake. Suddenly her stomach tied itself into a Celtic knot and her heart began to hammer in her chest, the big bad soldier had turned into a nervous schoolgirl. Janet turned to face Sam and smiled a sweet bleary-eyed smile at the nervous schoolgirl.

Sam then turned back into the big bad soldier as she came to a realisation…it was just Janet. Ok, so it was a fairly obvious realisation but still, it was a realisation none the less. So it was just Janet, her best friend, the one person in the world who she had let in and told her things that she wouldn't dream of telling another soul. She was the one person who had stuck by her and been there for her when she really needed a friend. It was Janet, and looking at her now, content, with bed head, Sam realised that she deserved so much more than some half-arsed plan of seduction, which for some reason she could never seem to pull off anyway. Janet, her best friend, deserved the truth.

Janet noticed Sam's slight frown and asked, "What's wrong?" Suddenly she became self-conscious and started to wonder if Sam wanted her here. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not," Sam reached out a hand and lightly stroked Janet's shoulder, "I just have to tell you something and I'm not sure how to."

Janet reached up and took the hand that was still stroking her arm, and said, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know that." 'Where to begin?' she asked herself, "I had a plan," That seemed as good a place as any.

"Uh huh," Janet urged her to continue. "Wait, is this the plan from last night, the whole 'damn the plan' thing?"

"Err, yeah, that's the one." Sam could feel her cheeks begin to colour.

"So what was this plan then?" Janet inquired whilst she was still holding the blondes hand.

"I was going to seduce you." She said it, just blurted it right out like she was commenting about the weather. 'God, I could have phrased it better than that, but I guess at least it's out in the open now.' She hazarded a look at the other woman who was wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Say something, please?"

Janet shook her head but never let go of Sam's hand, which Sam saw as a good sign, refusing to acknowledge shock as a possible cause. "Ss…seduce?"

"I'm in love with you Janet, have been for many years now, I just got sick and tired of hiding it and lying to you about how I feel. I know in your heart that you feel something for me too I just wasn't sure how much you felt and I was determined to find out. So I came up with a plan to show you how much you meant to me and how perfect we are together."

"So you planned everything? Emailing me so I'd yell at you and then have to make it up to you? The rubber duck so you could tell me about your mum and show me your sensitive side? Drinking the wine so I'd fall asleep and have to stay here? It was all planned to show how much you love me?" Janet asked unsure of what to make of the situation but trying to fend off thoughts of being manipulated.

"Ah, actually no. I didn't. Those were things that happened that I had no control over. Daniel came into my lab and helped me with a translation on that artefact from P3X-739 so I couldn't really get away to your office so I emailed it. The rubber duck was an oversight on my part. I was nervous about tonight so I got Ronald out to calm me down a bit and, well, talk to my mum about you and whether I was making the right choice." She paused and Janet could clearly see the tears fighting to escape.

Janet tugged the hand that she was holding and brought it up to her face, she lightly placed a kiss on the palm and said, "Sam, regardless of how I feel, you should have known that you are one of the two most important people in my life and it doesn't matter what you say to me or how you feel, it wouldn't ever change that. The fact that you were nervous enough to talk to your mum about me shows me just how serious you are but it also saddens me that you went through that alone." Janet used her finger to wipe a stray tear away from Sam's cheek.

Sam shrugged, as much as her horizontal position would allow, "Ronald's a good listener," she smiled at Janet and it was returned. "I was so distracted that I forgot to put him away." Sam sighed, "Now, the wine was partially planned and part mistake. I wanted to have a little bit of Dutch courage and I thought if you had a glass or two it might make you, well, a bit more receptive." Sam's cheeks flared a bright crimson.

"Receptive eh?" Janet smirked.

"Well you know, a bit more relaxed anyway." She clarified sheepishly. "So…how do you feel?" Sam asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

Janet's brow creased, "I'm not sure. I know what you said hasn't sent me running for the hills though." Her attempt at humour fell flat and the tension in the room still reigned supreme. Now it was the doctor's turn to sigh, "I just don't know, it's all so confusing and sudden. I mean, I thought about it once or twice in the past, but not really that seriously. I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer than that." Janet looked every bit as sorry and concerned as she claimed to be.

Sam took her not quite rejection, but not quite declaration of love, as a good sign. Janet was undecided. That meant she still had a chance. This story could have a happy ending!

"So what you're saying is, you don't know how you feel about me?" Janet nodded. "Well maybe it's because you're afraid, maybe it's because you don't want to risk everything to be with me, to be happy?" Sam smiled at Janet because she was wearing her classic lost in concentration look that could so often be found on her on face. "Would you like me to try and help you, maybe make it a little easier on you?"

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?" Janet arched her eyebrow.

Sam smirked, "Easy, we perform a little experiment."

The blonde, whose confidence was building up quite rapidly, removed her hand from Janet's and instead used it to help raise herself up and move closer to the other woman. She was now laying so close to her they were nearly touching. Sam used her right elbow to keep her upper body raised and looked down at the other woman. Using her left hand she gently stroked away the loose hair covering Janet's face and then used her index finger to trace supple lips. "Say the word and I'll stop. All you have to do is just say it, understand?" Janet just nodded her response. "Good. Now just relax."

Sam leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against Janet's. After receiving no resistance she began to devour her lips and Janet returned the kiss full force. 'So far so good' thought the blonde. Sam shifted her body weight until she was hovering over the other woman; she placed her leg in between Janet's and used her knee to put pressure on her centre. Janet's hands immediately moved to Sam's hips and she sighed. Sam smiled.

With her weight supported by her right hand she used her left to start at Janet's knee and gently stroked her thigh up to her hip. She traced the entire length of Janet's body all the while slowly gathering up the t-shirt she was wearing until it was bunched up around her breasts.

Sam moved to kneel above Janet and straddling her left leg, she placed her arms around the doctor's body and lifted her into a sitting position. She took a hold of the t-shirt and looked into Janet's eyes. Seeing no protest she lifted it up and over her head.

The blonde then returned to Janet's lips and gently caressed them. She ran her tongue across Janet's bottom lip requesting entrance and was rewarded when she opened her mouth and began to return the kiss with equal fervour. Janet raised her arms and wrapped them around Sam's back and lowered her and the body she was clinging to back onto the bed.

Sam took this as it was intended, a sign of consent and a request for more, so she began to make her way down the doctor's body leaving a wet trail of kisses in her wake.

When she reached her destination she paused and looked up at Janet, she was pretty much at the point of no return and she just wanted to make sure. Janet opened her eyes when the pleasure stopped to find Sam looking up at her with a question clearly written on her face. "Oh Sam," she sighed contentedly and ran her hand through short blonde hair, "yes. Please, don't stop."

How could she refuse? Sam finally moved herself into the position she'd been dreaming of for years and began to lick, suck and kiss her way around all the places she never thought for a second that she would actually get to touch. She was in heaven and judging by the sounds that Janet was now making she was feeling pretty much the same.

Janet couldn't believe that she didn't know how Sam felt, she couldn't believe that she didn't know how she felt, but now she knew. Sam had handed her a revelation and oh how she was enjoying it! She knew things would never be the same, she also knew that she never wanted them to be.

Janet lost the power of coherent thought when she felt a tingling sensation begin at her toes and travel along her nerves until it reached her head. The hairs at the back of her neck raised and her heart began to pound an unsteady rhythm as she finally fell over the edge. For a brief moment the entire world slipped away as she arched her back and was consumed by the intense white-hot burning in every fibre of her being.

Sam kissed a trail up the centre of Janet's body until she reached impossibly dark, doe eyes. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met and all I want to do in this life is show you how much I love you."

Janet reached for her lover and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Whilst Sam was distracted she flipped her over with surprising strength and moved to straddle the taller woman. Just before she bent her head to resume the kiss she smiled and whispered, "Time to put **my** plan into action!"


End file.
